Our Hearts Oasis
by mufafoosh
Summary: A continuation of Bar Oasis 2 hopefully fanfic gives this game its own category it definitely deserves it.


December 25

(Im gonna kick this guys ass,)

"So! How is she, as feisty and red hot as Latina's are supposed to be?"

(Christ even he isn't this forward most of the time)

"MARK SHUT THE HELL UP"

"Hey hey, whoa cool it Vic." He leaned in closer "So that good huh?"

(Thats it! kicking this guys ass.)

"Jesus are you two boys at it again?"

"SHEILA HELP!" Mark choked out as Vic strangled the poor lecher.

Sheila glanced to the brunette woman to her right. "Y'know this is just that kind of things you can't pay for to see."

The brunette just nodded her head. "Absolutely, Marks had this coming for a looong time."

Sheila laughed "It's just…Vic can really choke look at the way his hands just choke the life out of him."

The brunette shivered in thought "Yeah he's great with his hands."

At that everyone stopped and turned to look at the woman, Mark was grinning, Vic's jaw was hanging open, and Sheila smiled warmly.

"So, Carla likes things kinky." Vic's attention snapped back to Mark.

(Ass kicking engaged)

Sheila shook her head and sighed, "Boys will be boys."

It was the night after Carla and Vic's reunion at the bar, Carla had spent the night with Vic (Sober this time). Carla being her bubbly self called Sheila and spilled the news. Vic strangely didn't care, he was actually pretty giddy himself.

Carla clapped her hands together " Lets leave them be and go get some drinks."

Sheila nodded " Good idea"

"Vic! Look!" Mark gasped through his choking.

Vic let up and eyed him curiously "What?"

Mark pointed to the doorframe that Sheila and Carla walked through.

Vic looked for a moment before he noticed a mistletoe hanging from the doorframe.

"So?" Mark just grinned "Wait."

"Hey what happened? I hear a distinct lack of Mark dying in here." Carla said as he walked to the door to find Vic and Mark staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face?" she said with a worried expression.

"Wassup?" Sheila said as she entered the room.

Vic looked at Mark whose grin looked like it was about to tear his face off.

"Look up ladies." he said while giving Vic a thumbs up.

Sheila and Carla looked up at the same time, then each other.

Sheila looked at Mark with a scowl on her face. "Really!?"

Carla just looked disappointed "Really Victor, I expect this thing from Mark but not you too!"

Vic was floored."N-Now wait a minute I was part of none of this, Mark just said to watch so I watched and bam! You two are under the mistletoe."

(It wouldn't be terrible if they did though)

"But-"

(Shut up Vic)

"It is."

(Vic..)

"Tradition"

(FUCK!)

everyone was silent.

Mark slapped his shoulder "Right on mate."

Vic caught Sheila giving him a mischievous grin, Vic's eyes widened.

(SHEILA! DON'T!)

Sheila turned to Carla ad sighed "They're right Sheila It would be a shame to break tradition."

Vic paled (This won't end well.)

Carla was in shock "Wait are you serious!" she blushed and looked at her feet. "But that would be so embarrassing!"

"Mmmm I don't think so, after all we're all going to."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Vic and Mark yelped at the same time.

Sheila sank back to her hip and pointed to the ceiling above their heads, before winking.

"Pucker up boys."

Mark stood up in a flash knocking Vic over.

"But does that mean you guy's will first right?" earning himself a punch from Vic.

"No reward would be worth me kissing you Mark."

Sheila shook her head her blonde locks shaking furiously.

You've been under that Mistletoe for one an hour. _You're,_ going first."

Carla spoke up "We'll even sweeten the deal. You guys can take a picture."

(hmm not bad…NO, No not worth it)

Vic shook his head "Nope. There are enough rumors of me and mark being gay as is. I don't want to be true in the smallest part."

Mark put a hand on his shoulder, "A man gotta do what a man's gotta do." Before Vic knew it Mark's lips were covering his.

(GAH FUCK NO! He tastes like taco meat)

Vic ended the kiss with a fist to his jaw. "I will NEVER forget that you bastard."

Carla and Sheila were both cracking up and holding their sides.

"You sure your not gay!?" Sheila choked out.

(at least they'll kiss)

"Well you'r guy's turn."

"Ohhhh about that." Sheila said with a huge shit eating grin.

"Mark didn't hang up a mistletoe." She reach up and plucked the small green sprig from the door frame.

"THIS, is parsley. I saw Mark putting this up the other day so I replaced it with this and put the real mistletoe above you guys."

(no, No, NOO!)

Vic rounded on a completely pale faced Mark "YOU BASTARD! How could you be so stupid! You were on you're back being strangle by ME and you didn't notice the mistletoe above our damned heads!"

Mark backed up with his hands in front of him, "Now easy there mate, It's not like I wasn't noticing but I was busy being choked to death by yo- Ack!"

Vic wrapped his hands around marks throat.

(I'll never forget this ugh I kissed Mark. MARK! forever unclean.)

Vic felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Carla, "Let the poor fool go Vic, It's Christmas lets celebrate not strangle. Besides when Mark called me to ask if we'd come he said he been practicing."

Vic turned a skeptical eye towards Mark "Practicing what?"

Mark flung his hands in the air. "Practicing he says, My bar tending skills of course."

Vic's jaw hit the floor, then he beta laughing hysterically.

(No friggin way!)

Mark looked like someone ran over his puppy. "Hey don't laugh…Im getting good."

"Pffft yeah right."

"Fine just wait here I'll make you eat those words."

Mark got up and hurried to the kitchen rushing past Sheila who just sighed, "This is gonna suck."

she lamented.

Carla clapped her hands together "It can't be that bad, When I started I struggled a little bit.

"A little bit."

"Vic!" Carla exclaimed offended.

Vic looked at the ground sheepishly," Sorry I thought that was in my head."

Carla smacked his arm, "Like that makes it any better!"

"Ok, ok enough you two." Sheila said walking to the couch to sit down. "Its really great having you two here, we've always been alone on Christmas so its nee to be able to spend time with people we care about."

Carla beamed at Sheila "We wouldn't miss it for the world Sheila."

Vic nodded and gave her a smile.

Sheila smiled broadly "You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"DONE!" Mark said walking into the room with a tray of….drinks?

(No way in shit am I drinking that)

"Introducing the _Saggin Sheila Shagmaster!_"

(No he didn't)

Carla stood with her jaw hanging open, "Did Mark just call her saggy"

Vic looked at Sheila,

(Oh shit…)

You could practically see the fury radiating off of Sheila.

"Vic, Carla…Get the fuck out!" she said in a demonic voice.

Carla looked at her watch "Whoa-ho Vic look at the time, well we'd best be going, gotta go back to work tomorrow."

Vic nodded quickly " Yep I gotta be at the bar early, don't wanna screw up my first day as the boss."

Both of them hurried out of Sheila's and Marks's house before they got caught in Sheila's wrath.

(Now it's just us..why is my throat dry)

"That Mark says some of the dumbest things sometimes.." Carla said

"You really have work tomorrow?" Vic said sadly

"Yeah, so I'm going to go home…" Carla blushed "Vic..Will you walk me home?"

Vic smiled "Of course." He held out his arm.

Carla laughed and hooked her arm through his.

"So I've never asked…Hows your job?" Vic asked nervously.

"I Love It. It doesn't have the regulars but the people are friendly and theres a lot of traffic. I had a lot of fun working with you though, even you were a jerk."

Vic rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah..I was, thanks for putting up with that."

(Thats an understatement)

"I understood why you were so cold, and I still don't like her by the way." She added with a slight hint of disgust.

Vic waved his hand, "She's not that bad, and without her the bar won't be open much longer."

"Well whatever." Carla said her cheery disposition returning. "This is my stop so…I'll see you…later."

(Ask her…Ask her to come back.)

"Carla I…." Vic began.

"Yes?"

"Nothing…..I'm free this weekend if you want to do something."

(DAMN IT)

"That sounds like fun Vic, boa noite." She said giving Vic a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before walking up the stars to her apartment.

(Your a Pussy)

"Shut up."


End file.
